Battle Log
by krispykat1993
Summary: Some battles that I have written up based off of real battles from Battle Spot or with my friends.


Pokemon Trainer Kacey challenges Pokemon Trainer Martin to a battle! The two pokemon trainers step into the arena ready to begin their first match after a long while. Martin sends his pokemon out first. Chesnaught, Lucario and Lapras come flying out of their pokeballs in a rotation battle formation. Kacey then sends out her Delphox, Lapras and Talonflame.

Kacey's Delphox was quicker than its opposing enemy and hit Chesnaught with a Flamethrower for a one-hit KO! The first turn has barely ended and Martin is down one pokemon. To fill the gap he sends out his Espeon but switchs over to Lapras.

Talonflame was speedy and flew out of the range of Lapras's Hydro Pump attack. Once it dodged the attack it swooped back down and hit Lapras dealing very little damage. Once Talonflame was within attack range again Martin ordered Lapras to use surf. Talonflame was hit by a super-effective attack and its HP was almost depleted!

Kacey could feel the heat of the battle getting to her now. With her Scroching Pokemon injured greatly she switched her active pokemon to Lapras and took a Surf attack from Martin's Lapras. Luckily Lapras had the ability Water Absorb and took no damage. Kacey's Lapras used Ice Beam to retaliate and that attack does very little damage! Martin's Lapras used Sheer Cold and out of sheer luck it hit! Kacey has lost her first pokemon, the battle is tied!

Kacey sends out her Pikachu in hopes of turning this battle around. Martin switches his active pokemon to Lucario and it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario! The newly evolved Lucario uses Close Combat against Pikachu and its another one-hit KO! Pikachu was knocked out in one hit, but it had the ablity Static and paralyzed Mega Lucario. With only two pokemon left, Kacey isn't looking too good for a win.

Delphox is rotated in and uses Fire Blast and Lucario is hit by the super-effective move and faints in one hit. The battle is now tied with two pokemon left to each trainer. Whoever may win is anyone's guess. Martin rotates his field so Espeon is at the front and ready to attack.

Espeon gets the first hit and bites Kacey's Delphox. Even though the move is super-effective, not even half of Delphox's HP was taken. Delphox then sends out its Fire Blast attack. The move deals a lot of damage to Espeon leaving it in the yellow along with a burn. Espeon tried to Synchronize with Delpox, but since it's a fire-type it isn't able to be burned. The burn takes a bit of damage from Espeon.

Both trainers try to figure out what their next move should be and Kacey quickly switches to Talonflame and has it Fly above the stadium in preperation for the next attack. Espeon's burn hurt it just a bit, but it's a tough little Espeon and hangs on. Espeon wasn't able to get its next move in and is hit by Talonflame's Fly attack. Martin only has one pokemon left now, his Lapras.

Talonflame gets the first hit in again with its fantastic speed and uses Acrobatics. Kacey forgot that she let her Talonflame hold a berry before the battle began so the move isn't that effective. Lapras uses Surf and Talonflame goes down easily. Now each trainer has only one pokemon left, and the type-matchups aren't in Kacey's favor.

Delphox is Kacey's remaining pokemon so it steps up to the front ready to fight for a victory. It gets the first hit and hits Martin's Lapras with a powerful Psyshock attack. Lapras is strong though and doesn't faint. Martin commands Lapras to finish off Delphox with a powerful Hydro Pump move, but the attack misses! There sure seems to be a lot of luck for both sides in this pokemon battle. Delphox attacks again with another Psyshock and Lapras is finally out for the count!

Such a fantastic battle between two of the greatest pokemon trainers, the next time they meet up what will happen? Will Martin win with his resilient Lapras or with Kacey win with her fast Talonflame? Whatever the outcome may be, you can be sure it will be a fantastic battle between the two.


End file.
